


After School Massage

by Love_Live_Trash



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Live_Trash/pseuds/Love_Live_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, first time trying to do a thing-<br/>I hope it turned out alright</p></blockquote>





	After School Massage

Nozomi flipped over her tarot cards yet again. Eli and her had been “working” (with Eli doing most of the work), and boredom had begun to overtake her. Not even performing fortune telling by this point, she flipped over the cards aimlessly again. Eli looked over at her and sighed. “Nozomi, you can go home. Sorting these papers is going to take me at least another hour.” Nozomi got up and walked over to her. “Elichi, you work yourself too hard. You need to relax sometimes!” she said. “I’m fine Nozomi. I just need to finish another stack of paperwork. You can head home if you want, I don’t want to keep you somewhere you don’t want to be.” Eli responded as she leaned over to grab yet another stack of paperwork from the ground. However, her face contorted in pain. Nozomi noticed instantly, and rushed over to catch her. “Elichi! What’s wrong!” she exclaimed. “Nothing, my back’s just been really sore lately…” Eli said, wincing at the pain. Nozomi thought for a second, and then got an idea. “Elichi, I’ll give you a massage! Then we can go home and you can rest.” Eli began to object, but Nozomi refused to take no for an answer. She lay her hands on her shoulder blades, and pressed down gently onto her soft flesh. She rubbed her hands in a soft, rhythmic rotation, causing Eli to let out a soft moan. Her heart was beating heavily, and she really hoped that Nozomi wouldn’t notice that she was taking huge amounts of pleasure from this. Nozomi moved her hands further down Eli’s back, causing Eli’s heart to beat faster. “Elichi.” Nozomi suddenly said, breaking the silence. “Where should I go next?”. “My- er my um…” Eli attempted to say, flustered and struggling to form coherent sentences. Nozomi understood from the deep scarlet blush on her face, and moved her hands to Eli’s sides. She then softly began moving them over to her breasts. Eli moaned, feeling nozomi’s light touch. “N-Nozomi… Please…” Eli cried, drowning in pleasure. Nozomi continued to caress her soft breasts, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend in her arms. “I guess it would be cruel to keep teasing you for much longer” Nozomi said as she moved her attention down to the area between Eli’s legs. She carefully unzipped her pants and moved away the pink lacy panties that were her last form of defence. “Are you ready?” Nozomi teased. Eli just moaned “Please… Just do it already!” Nozomi giggled. “Oh Elichi, you really can be spoiled sometimes. But if you insist.” Nozomi took two fingers and began to go stick them deep into Eli. Eli moaned and quivered, with Nozomi’s touching sending ripples of pleasure down every inch of her body. She could feel herself becoming wet, but Nozomi wasn’t stopping. She continued until the entirety of her index and middle finger were deep inside Eli, being squeezed by the wet lips of Eli’s vagina. While keeping her fingers inside, she placed her lips on Eli’s lips, shooting her tongue into her mouth. Eli responded by moving her tongue into Nozomi’s mouth, causing the girl to become even more aroused. Nozomi pulled away, causing Eli to look at her confused. The red faced nozomi stared into Eli’s deep blue eyes for a good second before without warning shoving her face into Eli’s vagina. She allowed her tongue to leave the safe confines of her mouth, entering the unknown damp confines of Eli’s vagina. Eli shook with pleasure, unable to hold back anymore. With every deep moan, She only got wetter and wetter. Nozomi took her tongue out and looked at Eli. She then pulled her into a hug. “Happy Valentines day, Elichi”.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first time trying to do a thing-  
> I hope it turned out alright


End file.
